


You gave me hope

by aecs_klaine



Series: love above all things [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Summary: Blaine had being bullied all his life, but when he was forced to change schools, he didn't expect to meet someone like Kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: love above all things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You gave me hope

He couldn’t even describe how he felt. He was just tired of the bullying, tired of being shoved into a locker every day, tired of people making fun of him in the hallways, but most of all, he was tired of fighting back.

Blaine’s life was never easy, and he just had to get used to being different and what that difference brought. He was constantly bullied, and he just tried to ignore it and move on with his live. That’s why, when a group of boys from his school beat him up, he didn’t even defend himself, he knew he wouldn’t win. He spent the next two weeks in the hospital and after that his parents sent him to another school.

That’s why Blaine was now at the doors of William McKinley High School, looking around for any threats. He knew he should enter, but the fear of being bullied again here got him paralyzed. Finally, he decided to enter, and he went to check which locker was his. Not one second had passed after he found his locker until something cold, really cold was thrown at his back.

“Welcome to hell new student” A boy with a letterman jacket shouted. “I hope you like strawberries, because you are going to get a lot more slushies after this one” He said and clapped another boy in the same uniform.

He didn’t call back, didn’t even glance after them, he has been bullied his whole life and he has discovered that fighting back didn’t get you anywhere. It was better to move on with life and accept whatever the bullies wanted to do to him. Yeah, life sucked.

The rest of the day was uneventful, he didn’t see the bullies, and no one talked to him, so he didn’t talk anyone.

He went back home, where his mother was awaiting him.

“Hey, honey, how was your first day?” She asked kindly. His parents never loved him any less after he told them he was gay and for that he was grateful, he loved his parents to the moon and back.

“Nothing happened, so that’s progress” He shrugged, he didn’t want to tell her about the slushie, didn’t want to worry her. After all, his old school was a lot worse so he wouldn’t have to worry, he could deal with some slushies.

However, the next day, it wasn’t only a slushie, they threw him inside a dumpster and then they shoved him, twice, against his locker, and the las time he was sure he was going to get a nasty scar in is right side. He just wanted to be left alone and tears started to form in his eyes. He blinked, trying to get rid of the tears, he wouldn’t allow himself to cry in front of them.

Just as the bullies were getting out of sight someone called out to them.

“Hey, Karofsky, what the hell is your problem?!” A kid shouted, and when he looked at him, he felt paralyzed. The kid was gorgeous, with perfect chestnut hair, pale skin and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Lucky him, the other kid was too focused on the bullies to see his shocked face and his gaping mouth.

“Come one, Kurt, we were just having fun. He is the new kid, we were just welcoming him” The jock, Karofsky, answered.

“I don’t care what you were doing, I told you that if you still want me to be in the team as the kicker, and you know you need me because otherwise you don’t win a game, you had to stop the bullying” And that is when Blaine noticed that Kurt was wearing a letterman jacket too, but for some strange reason, he didn’t fear this kid. Yes, he had defended Blaine, but he had the feeling that if he had met him in other circumstances, he wouldn’t have feared him then either.

“Aghhh, okay, but keep helping us or we will go back to throwing slushies and people into lockers” Karofsky replied.

“You know you don’t need to keep the tough guy façade, we all know that you are decent human beings and there is nothing wrong with that” Kurt said with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Yeah, whatever Hummel”

With that the boy turned around and disappeared into a classroom. Then, the gorgeous boy, Kurt, looked at Blaine.

“I’m sorry for what they did to you, are you okay?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, I’ve dealt with worse, so no problem” Blaine said, trying to sound nonchalant, he didn’t want the taller boy to worry about him.

“That doesn’t make it better, no one should deal with any kind of bullying. So again, I’m sorry for their behavior, and by the way, I’m Kurt”

“Yeah, I heard the other kid saying your name, I’m Blaine. Thanks for the help”

“Don’t worry, there’s no problem. If they bother you again talk to me, although I think they won’t, they just try to make everyone think that they are some kind of bad boys or something, but when you get to meet them, they aren’t that bad. However, that isn’t an excuse for what they did, they just forget that there is nothing wrong with having a heart.” Kurt said. “What do you have next?”

“Oh, uhm, lunch, so I have to get going, it was good to see you Kurt” Blaine said, and for once, the smile on his face was genuine.

“Hey, I have lunch too, would you like to eat with me? The rest of the glee club doesn’t have lunch at the same time as me on Thursdays so I it by myself.”

“Yeah, sure that would be great”

And just like that, the both of them formed a friendship that would remain for the rest of their lives. In the future Blaine would confess how bad the bullying had gotten at his old school, while crying over Kurt’s shoulder. Other day, it would be Kurt who was crying over the death of his mother. Almost at the end of their senior year they would become boyfriends and move together to New York to pursue their dreams. They would break up once, but it didn’t las long because their love for each other was too strong and when they were 28, they married and became husbands.

At 32, the both of them had amazing jobs that they loved and one year later they would adopt a little boy called Steven. They would enjoy seeing their kid grow up. Their life had been amazing, and they were each other strength through the tough patches in life. They would always help each other, and they discovered that even when you have no hope left, something can come up and show you that life is worth it and that at the end everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Life can be difficult sometimes, but with love, anything is possible. Love is something that some people take for granted and you don't know how much you need it until something bad happens and you realize that you have people there that will help you and that will be by your side. Love is something that everyone should have and give and I hope you all feel loved and that you make people around you feel loved.
> 
> I love each and everyone of you and I wish all of you the best.


End file.
